Rosas
by Majo Black
Summary: Ginny Weasley esta absoluta e irrevocablemente enamorada de su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger, pero piensa que su amor nunca sera correspondido. Sin embargo a veinte minutos del Dia de San Valentin oye algo que cambiara su vida y ese dia para siempre.


**Hola a todas… Acabo de escribir este One Shot por San Valentín y espero que les guste… Dejen Reviews :^) **

**Rosas**

_Genial, otra vez llega San Valentín. _Pensaba con decaimiento Ginny Weasley mientras se dirigía hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Odiaba el día de San Valentín, nunca le había gustado y mucho menos ahora que no podía estar con la persona que amaba.

Estaba cursando su séptimo año en Hogwarts junto a su mejor amiga Hermione Granger. Pero la realidad es que ella no la quería como amiga, sino como algo más.

El año pasado cuando Hermione junto con Harry se había ido a buscar los Horrocruxes, Ginny se había dado cuenta de algo. Todo el dolor que sentía por la partida de su mejor amiga le había hecho darse cuenta de que la amaba. Así era, ella, Ginny Weasley estaba absoluta e irrevocablemente enamorada de Hermione Granger.

Llego hasta el cuadro de la Dama Gorda y recito la contraseña. Mientras atravesaba el lienzo miro su reloj, eran las doce menos veinte de la noche. Faltaban solo veinte minutos para el día de San Valentín y sabía que nunca podría pasarlo con la persona que quería.

Al entrar en la sala común lo primero que pensó es que estaba vacía, pero luego la vio. Estaba acostada en un sofá frente a la chimenea, de la cual crepitaba un pequeño fuego.

La nítida luz de las llamas bañaba el rostro de Hermione cubriendo de una tonalidad dorada sus facciones. Se veía realmente hermosa y no pudo evitar que su corazón comenzara a latir con fuerza y que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

Dejo los libros que traía sobre una de las mesas y se dirigió hacia ella, pensando que haber tenido que cumplir tres horas de castigo con Slughorn, por haber embrujado un caldero para que persiguiera a los de Slytherin y les echara la poción crece pelo encima tenia su lado positivo.

Cuando se acerco lo suficiente vio que tenía un libro abierto entre las manos. Su sonrisa se acentuó aun al más pensar en lo tierno de la escena. Se inclino sobre ella y con cuidado de no despertarla tomo el libro. Hermione se removió incomoda y ella la observo en silencio. Le encantaba verla dormir, se veía tan frágil, tan delicada, como una rosa recién emergida de su capullo. Era perfecta a sus ojos, en todos los sentidos.

— Gin…— Murmuro Hermione.

Su corazón dio brinco pensando que su amiga había despertado y visto la extrema expresión de adoración con la que la observaba. Pero para su alivio no era así, su amiga seguía dormida. Se pregunto que estaría soñando y se acercó un poco más hasta detenerse al lado de ella.

— Ginny, yo también…— Dijo la castaña con un suspiro.

Su pulso se disparo, ¿Herms estaba apunto de decir lo que ella creía?, se quedo quieta conteniendo la respiración y rogando por oír esas dos palabras y cinco letras. Pero nada ocurrió, había pasado un minuto entero y Hermione no había vuelto a murmurar nada más. Sintiendo un incomodo dolor en el pecho se enderezo, había pecado de ilusa, Hermione nunca diría esas palabras. Estaba apunto de dejar el libro en la mesa y ponerse a trabajar en su redacción de Transformaciones cuando su amiga volvió a moverse.

De nuevo su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza sin poder evitarlo. Los labios de Herms se entreabrieron como si estuviera apunto de decir algo. Y ella espero.

— Gin…yo también te amo— Susurro Hermione.

El libro de Runas Antiguas resbalo de sus manos y cayó al suelo produciendo un ruido sordo.

Hermione se incorporo a medias, alertada por el ruido. El libro que antes sujetaba ahora estaba tirado en el suelo. Alzo la vista y el miedo la invadió, parada al lado suyo estaba Ginny. Su amiga tenía el rostro extremadamente pálido y la observaba como si hubiera hubiese visto al mismísimo Voldemort.

Sintió como su rostro se sonrojaba al recordar lo que había soñado. Ginny entraba como un rayo a su habitación y se paraba frente a ella mirándola fijamente. Luego posaba sus manos en su cintura atrayéndola más hacia ella y la besaba, para después decirle que la amaba. Solo esperaba no haber hablado en voz alta, algo bastante común en ella, pero por el rostro de su amiga al parecer lo había hecho. Tenía miedo, miedo de que Ginny comenzara a gritarle o algo parecido y que se alejara de ella. La amaba tanto que no podría soportarlo, por lo que decidió actuar como si nada hubiese pasado, a pesar de que el enrojecimiento la delataba.

— ¿Gin estas bien?, ¿Estas pálida?— Le pregunto haciéndose la desentendida y sentándose en el sofá.

Al escuchar su voz Ginny pareció volver en si.

— Si si, es que me pareció ver algo en las sombras y me asuste y solté el libro, pero solo era mi imaginación— Le contesto lo primero que se le vino a la mente y se agacho para recoger el libro.

Se sentó al lado de Hermione no cabiendo en si de felicidad. Nunca había pensado que Herms podía corresponderle, pero ahora todo era perfecto y no dejaría escapar su felicidad.

— ¿Como estuvo tu castigo?— Le pregunto Hermione recuperando su color habitual y tomándola de la mano, algo que siempre hacían.

— Horrible, tuve que limpiar todos los calderos— Le contesto mirándola a los ojos— y ninguno olía a rosas precisamente.

Hermione lanzó una carcajada y ella la observo embelesada, le encantaba su risa. Le encantaba todo de ella en realidad.

— La próxima vez tienes que controlarte e intentar no convertir a los Slytherin en unas especies de bolas peludas.

— Es muy difícil, pero lo intentare— Le respondió con una sonrisa— ¿Tienes sueño?

Deseaba con toda sus fuerzas besarla en ese momento pero quería que la primera vez fuera especial, algo más que un beso en la sala común. Quería que fuera el momento perfecto y se le acaba de ocurrir una idea.

— No, la pequeña siesta que me tome me sirvió de mucho, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Porque mañana es sábado y pensé que podíamos hacer una pequeña excursión— Le dijo poniendo rostro de suplica.

— No creo que sea una buena idea, podrían descubrirnos…

— Oh vamos Herms, por favor

Hermione la miro a los ojos y sabiendo que no podría resistirse le sonrió.

— Esta bien, pero si nos atrapan diré que me obligaste— Le dijo bromeando.

— De acuerdo, asumiré la culpabilidad.

Se inclino sobre su amiga y pudo percibir como se tensaba. Sus labios se dirigieron a su mejilla y rozaron su piel.

— Eres lo máximo— Le susurro y sin soltar su mano se puso de pie.

Hermione le sonrió y también se puso de pie, subieron las escaleras y entraron a su habitación. Procurando no hacer ningún ruido para no despertar a sus otras compañeras. Inclinándose sobre su baúl tomo su escoba y se acercaron al ventanal. Lo abrió y se subió a la escoba. Hermione también lo hizo y apoyo sus manos en su cintura.

Sintió una descarga eléctrica al sentir el cuerpo de Herms pegado al suyo.

— ¿Lista?— Le pregunto en un susurro.

— Si.

Con una sonrisa en los labios se lanzo hacia la oscuridad. Sobrevolaron el castillo con rapidez, la calida brisa veraniega las envolvió hasta que aterrizaron a orillas del lago. Se detuvieron debajo del Sauce Llorón y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer un manta sobre el césped, para evitar mojarse con el roció.

Se sentaron muy juntas y en silencio. Ginny estaba muy nerviosa por el paso que iba a dar, algo que esperaba cambiara su vida para siempre. Por el rabilo del ojo vio que Hermione tenía la vista fija en el espejo de agua del lago, donde se reflejaba la luna.

Observo su reloj y pudo ver que faltaba un minuto para la media noche, un minuto para San Valentín. Desenfundo su varita y procurando que Hermione no la oyera susurro unas palabras.

Una hermosa rosa roja surgió en su mano, era realmente perfecta. La mejor flor que alguna vez había creado y sabía que era así, porque la había hecho para ella, para la persona que amaba.

Armándose de valor volteo hacia ella con la rosa en la mano.

— Feliz Día de San Valentín Hermione— Le dijo tendiendo la rosa hacia ella.

En el rostro de Hermione se formo una gran sonrisa al mismo tiempo que tomaba la flor. Inclinándose sobre ella aspiro la exquisita fragancia que desprendía y luego volvió a centrar la vista en sus ojos.

— Gracias Gin, es preciosa.

— Como tu— Le susurro.

Se inclino hacia ella lentamente con la mirada fija en sus labios, dándole tiempo a echarse para atrás si así era su deseo. Pero Hermione no lo hizo y sus labios se fundieron en un tierno beso. Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos acercó una mano hacia ella y le acaricio el rostro. Hermione suspiro y cerró los ojos ante su tacto.

— Te amo Herms.

— Yo también te amo— Le respondió con una sonrisa en los labios y la volvió a besar.

Cuando se separaron Hermione la abrazo con fuerza y ella le correspondió con la misma intensidad, pensando que desde ese día nunca más volvería a odiar el Día de San Valentín.

**Muchas gracias por leer y si les gusto las invito a pasarse por mi Fic de esta pareja, Luz y Sombra.. Que tengan un muy feliz Día de San Valentín!!!**


End file.
